Por siempre para ti
by Nanifetia
Summary: Eriol es un poeta que al no encontrar la inspiración pierde lo que más ama en la vida


Hola hola a tod s por aquí, soy algo nueva en esto, pero espero que la historia les guste, es mi primer historia de SCC con mi pareja favorita  
>espero que sea de su agrado<br>Como todos saben los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de grupo Clamp, la historia es 100% mia :3

**_Este fic participa en el 3ºReto "Cosas que pasan…" del foro "Retos Fanfiction Multifandom"_**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Por siempre para ti<strong>_

La inspiración es algo efímero, tan alcanzable como una mariposa, hay veces que puedes atraparla, otras que se va de tus manos cuando estas apunto de tocarla, esa es mi historia, cuando creo que por fin tengo todo para escribir algo, todo se desmorona entre mis dedos, ¿mi nombre? Eriol Hiragizawa y soy un poeta un poeta que vive piensa y escribe solo por ella, por mi más grande inspiración mi musa Tomoyo Daidouji, su pálida piel sus ojos brillantes y ese sedoso cabello son todo lo que necesito para poder escribir un poema, todos y cada uno inspirados en ella.

Pero el destino no siempre juega a favor nuestro y ella se ha ido de mi lado, no es como si no supiera que las cosas duran para siempre, pero tal vez sea mi culpa por tener un perfeccionismo exagerado, y es que nunca he publicado ninguno de mis trabajos, Tomoyo siempre me alentó, pero yo no quise creerla, al final ella no pudo más y se fue a perseguir su propio sueño –Tal vez más adelante Eriol, ahora no- esas fueron sus últimas palabras. Y con ellas se marchó de mi lado.

La inspiración llega a ti de las formas más absurdas e inesperadas, y la partida de Tomoyo fue lo que me impulso a escribir nuevamente, a sacar todos esos trabajos guardados que hablaban de ella, los leí y llore amargamente su partida dispuesto a hacer algo para traerla de vuelta, y comencé a escribir nuevamente a desahogar todos mis sentimientos a desahogar mi perdida y escribí hasta quedarme sin aliento, hasta que no hubo más papel disponible hasta que la última gota de tinta de mis bolígrafos se acabó, hasta que mis manos no pudieron sostener nada más.

Una copa de alcohol, y un montón de hojas apiladas y su voz en la radio… su voz su bella y melodiosa voz, hacia tanto que no la oía cantar, fue como un buen bálsamo escucharla, su voz me hizo recordar su risa, sus palabras de aliento y decidí intentarlo una vez más iría a buscar quien publicara alguno de mis poemas o que tal vez lo recitara.

Fui de editorial en editorial, y la seguía oyendo en la radio, mi consuelo es que al menos ella era feliz haciendo lo que quería, que las puertas se abrían ante ella y es que como no lo harían si ni los ángeles cantaban tan bello como mi amada Tomoyo.

Decidí no darme por vencido, y es que dicen que nadie es profeta en su propia tierra, así que haciendo uso del apellido y cuentas de la familia salí de Japón a buscar suerte, a quien le agradaran mis poemas.

En el vuelo recordé la bella risa de Tomoyo, su forma de acariciarme de amarme, pero también recordé las veces que la hice llorar producto de mi frustración, fui un estúpido, ella siempre trató de ayudarme y yo lo único que hice fue alejarla con mis malos tratos, con mi indiferencia, podríamos estar ahora juntos viajando en este avión, pero no, las cosas no eran así y tal vez así tenía que ser; pero me seguía atormentando el cómo trate a una bella y delicada persona como ella, aunque había demostrado no ser tan frágil como yo pensaba. Tomoyo, Tomoyo, ella era mi único pensamiento, el cómo estará, si tal vez aun me recuerda, si piensa en mí como yo lo hago en ella.

Llegue a Europa, empezando por Gran Bretaña, lugar natal de mi madre, era un buen lugar para empezar o para continuar algo no empezado, lleve mis escritos a varias de las editoriales más importantes, pero el resultado fue el mismo, nadie quería mis escritos, tal vez ahí estaba el error, en que quería un pez gordo y yo no era más que un simple señuelo que no atraía nada, decidí empezar desde abajo y conseguí un trabajo en una editorial pequeña ni siquiera de libros sino de revistas, pronto pude escribir un artículo sobre las situaciones de Clovelly, un pequeño pueblito al que viaje para inspirarme y termine más que inspirado, me enamore del lugar con un encanto único, agradecí a mi editor en jefe la oportunidad que me dio de viajar y conocer Clovelly y aun mejor de escribir de este bello lugar. El articulo tuvo un éxito rotundo llamaron para agradecer el alza del turismo en el lugar además de una nota de agradecimiento especial por las palabras expresadas sobre su pueblo.

Seguí escribiendo poesía por las noches con ella en mis pensamientos, dormía pensando en ella, continuando este camino con la única esperanza de ese algún día, trabaje arduamente hasta convertirme en editor en jefe de la pequeña revista, revisando cientos de artículos que se publicarían, mejorándolos, dando las palabras de aliento que algún día oí de la dulce Tomoyo para mí, hasta que un día caminado apresurado al trabajo llevando entre mis papeles una Oda para ella tropecé con una bella señorita, le ofrecí miles de disculpas y la ayude a ponerse de pie tomamos nuestros papeles y ella se fue con mi boceto, con algo que aún no terminaba, me sentí triste, había perdido algo valioso que le pertenecía a Tomoyo, solo a ella; pero en esta vida no existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable y eso es justo lo que estaba a punto de suceder, unos días después de aquel accidente recibí una llamada, aquella señorita era editora de una importante editorial británica, querían ver mis trabajos.

Acudí puntual a la cita, lleve todos mis trabajos, no hay nada pequeño, nada insignificante, tal vez algo podía ser útil, cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando me dijeron que todos les gustaban y que los publicarían, me sentí dichoso, si tan solo ella estuviera a mi lado para compartir este éxito… deseaba agradecerle todas las veces que me alentó a seguir que me dijo que no me rindiera, agradecí a las personas de la editorial aceptando la publicación y el nuevo trabajo de seguir escribiendo, pero con la única condición de seguir en la vieja editorial de revistas, quien me dio la primer oportunidad.

Me fui a casa y prendí la radio y ella estaba ahí, no físicamente pero su voz me acompañaba y llore de felicidad y de tristeza por no tenerla, por saberla lejos, pero ahora tal vez podría buscarla un poco más adelante, solo un poco más, aunque por ahora me muriera de ganas de verla y besarla una vez más.

Tomoyo fue y seguirá siendo mi más grande inspiración, y fue gracias a ella que pude salir adelante, aunque pare ello necesitara perderla, tenerla lejos. Hoy después de 8 años de no verla y de 4 desde que recibieran mi trabajo por primera vez me he convertido en un respetado autor de poesía; y por fin he decidido buscarla, he hecho una pequeña fortuna y con ella pude empezar mis investigaciones, ya que nadie sabía quién era, siempre se presentó a cantar con una máscara escondiendo parte de su rostro, manteniendo así un poco de su privacidad, solo yo podía presumir de conocer su bello rostro, su bellas formas, fui privilegiado en escuchar esa melodiosa voz antes que el mundo entero.

_Ella es la luna brillando alta en el cielo  
>Alta e inalcanzable<br>Alzando mis esperanzas y sueños  
>Ella es como un sol cálido y veraniego <em>

Hoy por fin he tenido noticias de ella, está más cerca de lo que creía, viviendo prácticamente bajo mis narices, Tomoyo, su nombre ya resuena en mis pensamientos.

_Ella, como un lucero  
>Irradiando luz propia<br>Bailando al compás de la música angelical  
>Toma mi vida dulce ángel<br>Para poder vivir en paz_

Tomoyo dentro de unas horas te veré, solo falta un poco más, solo espero que puedas perdonarme que puedas amarme una vez más.

_Dulce ángel, me tienes cautivo  
>cautivo de un cálido sentimiento<br>Ángel mío solo una cosa te pido  
>Ámame hasta que muera<br>no me dejes caer en ese abismo_

Por fin he llegado una vez más a Clovelly, a ese lugar donde escribí mi primer artículo publicable, y ella ha estado tanto tiempo aquí, toque a su puerta después de unos minutos de indecisión, sin saber que pasaría, preguntándome por su reacción, y entonces me abrió la puerta…

_Ángel mío, eres cono fuego abrazador  
>me quemas intensamente.<br>Me has salvado incontables veces ángel mío  
>Tu sola presencia mi alma reconforta.<em>

Se asomó una cabellera azabache con dos bellos ojos amatistas y esa fragancia inconfundible… Dios como me hacía falta poder abrazarla –Eriol- mi nombre entre sus labios fue como una caricia –Tomoyo- solo pude decir su nombre y ella comenzó a llorar, yo solo pude abrazarla odiándome por ser el causante de su congoja, me tome el atrevimiento de llevarla hasta su sala.

_Ángel mío lucero de luz  
>¿has de perdonarme tu?<br>No llores más amado ángel  
>¿acaso no ves que yo solo puedo existir por ti?<em>

Se aferró a mi cuello, hace tanto que no lo hacía, no me había dado cuenta de lo bien que se sentía tenerla así entre mis brazos acunándola como antaño

_Bella mía tu fuego me quema  
>y yo no puedo hacer más que ir tras él<br>soy como una polilla ante la luz  
>me atraes ante ti y no hay nada que pueda hacer<em>

Tome su rostro y limpie sus lágrimas, temiendo que me rechazara, que me corriera y me pidiera que no volviera, acaricie su largo cabello y bese su frente; -Tal vez algún día Eriol- dijo ella y me miro a los ojos acariciándome con esa suave mano –no sabes cuánto he esperado ese día, temía que no ocurriera y yo…- ella no pudo decir otra palabra, la acalle con un beso, como el que había deseado darle desde hace 8 años que se fue, que se escapó de entre mis manos como agua; ella me correspondió y yo la abrace más fuerte, la acaricie, la ame con la chimenea como único testigo.

_Hay tantas formas de demostrar el amor  
>pero como demostrártelo a ti mi ángel<br>como hacerte entender que te amo  
>que estoy locamente enamorado.<em>

¿Qué pueden hacer dos enamorados? Solo sucumbir ante las garras del amor y quedar atrapadas en ella, hoy sé que nada de esto ha sido en vano, que todo ocurrió para que ella y yo pudiéramos estar juntos, que a pesar de tantas adversidades, empujones podemos ser felices juntos, creando y destruyendo nuestro universo.

Tomoyo… mi musa, mi inspiración, la mujer que amo, mi salvación y me perdición; que sería de mi sin ella... Tomoyo, su nombre dulce entre mis labios, Tomoyo la mujer de la que estoy enamorado, la que me hizo caer en el más profundo infierno quien me ha llevado al mismísimo cielo… Tomoyo la razón de mi existencia.

_Vamos a querernos en cualquier día  
><em>_porque la muerte es mejor que no tenerte a ti  
><em>_pienso en ti y vuelve la paz que un día perdí._


End file.
